Memories of You
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: Sam has been cursed by a witch and is now a four year old trapped inside his grown body. No quick fix in sight, Dean is faced with taking care of him until it wears off but this time he doesn't have to do it alone. Set between the episode where Dean and Mary argue about her work with the BMOL where Dean kicks her out of the bunker and the episode where Sam sneaks out to meet her.
1. Chapter 1

_This was my first fan fiction and was previously posted to Facebook._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean, I just borrow them sometimes._

**Memories of you...**

Chapter 1

"Well, another evil bitch, er, witch bites the dust" Dean says as he places his duffle on the back seat. "You okay over there? You took a couple of knocks."

"Yeah, I'm good" Sam replies, leaning against the Impala inspecting the gash across his right hand.

"You want?" Dean ask, holding up the first aid kit.

"Nah, lets just head back to the motel. A shower, food and some sleep and I'll be good to go. Besides you copped a few yourself" Sam replies, pointing to the blood slowly seeping from a wound on Deans forehead before dropping into his seat.

Dean wiped away the blood with his sleeve as he climbed into his Baby. Sam settled in and rests his head against the back of the seat with a sigh and closes his eyes. It has been a busy couple of weeks and the motel is still an hour away. Dean pulls out onto the road and glances over at his brother.

"You sure you're okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine Dean, quit worrying."

"Alright, just asking, besides it's my job as your amazing big brother to worry about you." Dean replies with a smirk. This, at least, gets a chuckle from Sam.

Dean keeps the volume low as he drives toward their home for the night hoping Sam might get a few extra minutes rest. About 20 minutes into the drive his brother stirs. Looking over he sees Sam examining his hand again, face hidden by a curtain of hair.

"Sam?"

Dean gets no reply but over the low music filling the car he hears his brother sniffling and something that suspiciously sounds like a whimper.

"Sam," Dean tries again, "something wrong?"

"I gots a bloods" Sam replies softly.

"What?" Dean risks taking his eyes from the road to look at his brother.

"I gots a bloods" Sam turns towards his brother.

"'A bloods'?"

Sam looks at his brother, holding out his injured hand, eyes filled with tears. His eyes widen.

"Dean! You gots a bloods too!" Sam scrambled onto the seat trying to touch the still oozing cut on Deans forehead.

"Sam! Cut it out!" Dean says slapping Sams hands away while trying to keep the car on the road.

Sam sits back letting out a sob, tears finally breaking free and trailing down his cheeks.

"Ah shit!" Dean exclaims as he pulls the Impala safely to the side of the road. Shutting down the engine he turns and looks at his younger brother again. Tears still leaking, Sam slowly holds out his hand again.

"Hurts" is all he says.

Dean sighs and leans over the seat to retrieve the first aid kit. He then gets out and goes around to his brothers side and opens the door. Crouching down he gently touches Sams shoulder to get him to turn in his seat so Dean could tend to his wounded hand.

"It's okay Sammy, let's take care of your 'bloods'" Dean says softly with a smile. Sam opens his hand and Dean gently begins to clean the wound, covering it with a sterile pad and wrapping it with a bandage.

"There all done."

Sam held out his open palm.

"Kiss?" He asked hopefully. Dean leans over and places a quick kiss to the bandage. He sits back and studies his brother, thinking.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asks his brother who was closely examining his bandage,"Sammy!" Sam stops poking at the wrapping and looks up at his brother. "How old are you?"

"I'm four!" Sam states confidently. Deans smiles. Sam was always clever and rarely did the 'this many' thing with his fingers after he turned three and Dean had taught him to count. Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering if his brother was playing a prank on him. Only one way to test and he silently prayed for forgiveness for what he was about to do to.

Looking into Sams eyes Dean drew a deep breath and asked,

"Do you know where Dad is?"

Sams eyes wandered a bit before he shook his head.

"Okay, what about Charlie? Do you remember Charlie?"

Again Sam looked at his brother and shook his head,

"Who's he?"

_Okay, time to bring out the big guns. _Dean thought. _Forgive me._

"Sam, what about Jessica? Do you know Jessica?"

Dean studied Sam closely. Not a flicker of the usual pain Jessica's name always brought to Sams face, not so much a flinch.

_'__Gotta be a curse' _Dean thought trying to figure out the best course of action. He knew the witch was dead but somehow she must have planted a hex bag somewhere on Sam.

"Now you." Sam's voice broke Dean from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Sam points to his brothers head.

"Gots to fix you now" he says reaching into the kit, pulling out a large bandaid. With the determined concentration of a child, Sam tries to open the packaging. Dean watches as his brother struggles with the wrapping. Normally dexterous fingers fumbling to tear it open, Dean had to restrain himself from stepping in and taking over. Sam had always insisted on doing things himself. Finally he got the package open and looked up at his brother, holding the bandaid out. Dean smiles and leaned closer so Sam could apply the sticky bandage. Sam gently stuck the bandaid to Deans head with all the concentration of a four-year-old, complete with tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. He gently pressed it down and then leaned over and placed a kiss on his brothers head.

"Fixed!" Sam exclaimed as he sat back with a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks Sammy, I feel much better. Hey, let's play a game!" Dean says with a wide smile.

Sams sits up in his seat.

"A game?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Yeah, let's play scarecrow." Dean says standing and stepping away from the car so his brother could join him on the roadside.

"How do's we play scarecrow?"

"Just like this" Dean replied placing his feet shoulder width apart and spreading his arms out to the side, "it's easy."

Sam stood up and mimicked his brothers actions.

"That's it Sammy. Now you hold still and I'm going to pat you down. You have to stay very still and don't move." Dean instructed sternly "let's see how long you last before you laugh."

"I's gonna win!" Sam stated with childish delight.

"I think you just might." Dean replied.

Dean began searching his brother for the hex bag he knew had to be hidden somewhere on his person. He checked all Sams pockets first, then thoroughly made his way along his arms. Sam squirmed and giggled when Dean checked his armpits.

"Tickles!" Sam exclaims.

"Sorry bro, but you are doing a fantastic job. Not long now. Definitely think you are going to win."

Dean checked Sams legs last and sat back with a defeated sigh when he came up with no hex bag.

"Did I win?" Sam asked hopefully.

Looking up at his brother Dean forced a smile.

"You sure did!" He said brightly.

"What do I's get for winning?"

"Bragging rights" Dean states as he stood. Taking in the confused look in his brothers face he shook his head and gently patted his brother on the back, "Never mind, I'll think of something. Now how about we go back to the motel?" Gently pushing his brother toward the open passenger door. Sam looked at it doubtfully.

"What now?" Dean asked. This whole situation was starting to wear him down.

"Daddy says I's can't sits in the front. I's still too little."

"That's okay Sammy. You won the game so this is your prize."

Sam looked at his brother with a big grin then turned and climbed into his seat. Dean got back into the drivers position and started the car. Looking at his brother, who was bouncing in his seat like a toddler on a sugar rush, Dean smiled and leaned across his body.

"You gotta put you seat belt on though. Safety first!"

With his brother safely strapped in Dean pulled back out onto the road and began the drive toward the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A little way down the road a thought struck Dean.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"If you are four, which I guess makes me eight, don't you think it's strange that I'm driving the car?"

Sam looked at his big brother and tilted his head.

"No"

"Why not?" Dean asked him.

Sam giggled and rolled his eyes, "'Cause you a big boy! Big boys gets to drive cars."

"Oh, fair enough." Dean wondered if Sam had always considered him like this. He was now in his late 30's and looked nothing like his eight-year-old self but Sam hadn't even questioned who he was or that he was clearly older than he should be.

"But don't I look different to you, older?" Dean asked.

Sam scrutinised Dean a bit longer and shook his head.

"No, you'se the same." It was like he just knew, like there was still a part in Sam that remembered and that gave Dean hope.

As they neared the town Dean decided he would pick up some drive through as he didn't want to have to take Sam out again once they reach the motel and he sure as hell was not leaving his brother alone.

"So what do you want for dinner Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Fluff." Sam simply replied.

_Oh, so that's where we are, _Dean thought, suddenly remembering when Sam was four and a half his favourite thing to eat was sandwiches made from marshmallow fluff and a variety of other ingredients, just as long as there was fluff. It was a sticky six months before he grew out of it.

"Sorry bro, we're all out of fluff." Dean looked at his brother as he slumped in his seat disappointed, "I promise I will get some tomorrow. How about burgers?"

Sam sat up straight, eyes wide. "Cans I have a Happy Meal with a toy?"

"Sure" Dean replied.

"Cans I have cheese burger _and_ nuggets?"

"Of course," Dean knew his brothers mind was small but his body was still large and didn't want him to starve. "And you can have some apple slices."

"No, wants fries" Sam demanded.

Dean couldn't believe he was arguing with his brother about healthy eating.

"Okay fries _and_ apples slices, but you're getting a juice. No soda!" There that will balance it out. Now when Sam gets back to normal he can't bitch at Dean for not taking proper care of him.

"'K, but I still gets a toy, yeah?" Sam asked.

"Sure do buddy."

Sam seemed happy with the negotiations, he favoured his big brother with a huge smile and returned to bouncing in his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Food collected the brothers returned to the motel room. Dean put the food bags on the table and then went back to the Impala to retrieve the weapons bag. When he re-entered the room Sam was standing cross legged doing a weird little dance.

"Whats wrong buddy?" Dean asked.

"Needs the bathroom." Sam replied.

"Well, it's just through there." Dean informed him, pointing to the bathroom door. "You know what to do."

Dean opened the food bags and started setting out their meals. He looked up when he realised Sam was still in the room. Looking over at his brother he saw Sam struggling with his belt, holding the end and just yanking it side to side. Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. Walking over to his brother he took hold of the belt.

"Here, let me help." Dean undid his brothers belt then unfastened his top button, pulling the material apart a little to release the zipper. He looked up at Sam.

"You got the rest on your own?"

"Yes" Sam replied quietly. "Thanks Dean."

As Sam made his way into the bathroom Dean walked over to his brother duffle and started rummaging through it. He heard the toilet flush and Sam walk out of the room.

"Did you wash your hands?" He asked. Sam looked sheepish and turned and went back into the bathroom. He came back out with dripping hands and a massive wet spot on the front of his shirt. Sam was struggling to get his jeans done back up when Dean walked over and stopped him.

"Here, lets put these on you," Dean said handing his brother a clean pair of sweats and a dry shirt, "I think you will be able to manage these easier."

With clean and dry hands the brothers sat down to eat. When Dean has finished he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Satisfied that his little brother was occupied with his meal he dialled and waited for his call to be connected.

"Hello Dean." Sounded the very unenthusiastic voice at the other end.

"Yeah, 'hi' to you too Rowena. Listen I need your help with something."

Dean explained the situation hoping Rowena would be able to give him a quick fix.

"So there is no hex bag?"

"No"

"The witch is definitely dead?"

"Yes Rowena. I salted and burned her myself." Dean replied, exasperated.

"And his body is still as it should but his mind is younger?" Rowena asked.

"Yes." Dean replied as he looked over in time to see Sam knock his juice over. _Thank god for pop-tops! _Dean thought, "He is a 6'4", shaggy, _clumsy_ four-year-old. So what do I do?"

"Well, if the witch is dead and there is no hex bag, my guess is it is a clinging curse."

"A what."

"A clinging curse. They're not very common and used more to hinder than hurt. I would say she threw it at Sam and hoped you would be distracted by his de-aging enough for her to get away. It should wear off in a week or so."

"A week!" Dean cried. "What am I supposed to do with him until then?"

"Well," Rowena began "I suggest that you take him back to your beloved bunker, pick up some colouring books and toy cars and spend the next few days giving your brother some lovely childhood memories."

"Lovely childhood memories. Who even are you?" Dean snarked, "Wait, you mean he is going to remember this when the curse wears off?"

"Of course dear. To him it will be like all this happened years ago, when he actually was four. Now I've got to go. Good luck!"

Dean looked at his phone as Rowena cut the call. Well at least he now knew there was an expiry date to this ordeal.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy moly! So many reviews and kind words! Thank you everyone, I'm so glad you are all enjoying it :)

Now on with the show...

Chapter four

With their meal finished and cleared away and feeling a little lighter knowing that this situation would not be permanent, the events of the day started to catch up with the brothers. Dean was still in his dirty hunting attire and both of them were still covered in dirt, ash and blood.

"Time to get cleaned up and hit the sack Sammy boy." Dean said.

Figuring his brother could probably manage a shower on his own he directed him to the bathroom and started the shower. He was adjusting the temperature when his brother began protesting.

"Noooo! Don't want shower!" He cried trying to hide behind his smaller big brother.

"Why not?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"Don't like 'em. Scary."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. There was so much to remember about Sam as a child. He never really figured out Sams aversion for showers when he was younger, just knew that he would scream murder whenever he would be forced to take one. Dean figure it was probably that one time dad had made it too hot or most likely too cold, as he had never seen any scold marks on Sam, or possible he'd spent too long out in the rain once. What ever it was Sam had refused showers until he was nearly six. Dean shut the shower off and plugged the hole in the bottom of the bath and turned on the taps. When he had the temperature just right he looked around the bathroom. Spotting some bath gel he held it up smiling.

"How about we add some bubbles?" He asked.

"Yay!" Sam cheered, clapping his hands and bouncing on the spot.

Dean emptied the bottle into the bath and waited until the water reached a suitable depth for his brother. Turning off the taps he turned to Sam.

"Okay, you're all set. Take your clothes off and get in. Don't forget to wash behind your ears." Dean turned to leave the bathroom to give him some privacy, but privacy was not in a four-year-olds vocabulary.

"You'se got to stay with me." Sam said reaching for his brother.

"Huh? Why?"

"You'se got to wash my hair and make sure I's don't drowns." Sam stated simply.

"Oh yeah" Dean replied. God! So much he'd forgotten about his brothers childhood. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

_Oh God! I have to bathe my brother...my NAKED brother! _Deans eyes widened at the thought. He wasn't a prude and over the years they had seen each other naked many times but actually bathing Sam was a whole different matter!

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Here's what we're going to do. You," He said, slightly panicked, pointing at Sam "are going to take off your sweats and t-shirt and have your bath with your underwear on. Yep, that will work."

"I's don't wash with my undies on Dean. You silly!"

"Yeah, yeah you can." Dean said, nodding enthusiastically at Sam. "That way...that way we won't have to put them in the laundry after."

"Oh! You'se so smart Dean!"

With that uncomfortable situation averted Dean helped Sam out of his clothes and into the bathtub, there were no toys so Dean handed Sam the empty bath gel bottle and left the room to get a bowl so he could wash his brothers hair. When he re-entered the bath room Sammy was busy filling the bottle with bath water and then tipping it out again, quietly jabbering away to himself. Dean took a moment to just look at his brother, thinking it would be nice to regress back for a bit, to not have the weight of the world on his shoulders and just enjoy life. Deciding to be grateful that his brother has this respite, for however long it will be, Dean moved back to the bath and knelt beside it. Dipping the bowl into the bath water he gently manouvered his brother so Sam was looking towards the ceiling and tipped the warm water over his hair, making sure to keep his hand along Sams hairline so no water got in his eyes. Picking up the shampoo he poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand and began massaging it into Sams hair. As his fingers worked Dean listened to Sams childish monologue, smiling to himself. Sam was tall enough that his reflection was visible in the bathroom mirror.

"Hey Sammy, check it out!" Dean ran his hands through Sams hair pulling it up with his palms together giving his brother a wicked Mohawk.

Sam giggled and then scooped up a handful of bubbles and smooshed the onto his face.

"Look Dean, I has a moustache too!" Sam exclaimed, sending a small shower of bubbles everywhere.

Dean had been busy re-arranging Sams hair into two twisted horns. He chuckled at his brother.

"You sure do. That's one impressive beard you've got there." Dean said indicating to the wealth of bubbles that were slowly stretching their way down from Sams chin to his chest. "Hang on a sec."

Dean leaned down and scooped the bubbles from Sams cheeks and repositioned them to his chin.

"There, now you have a goatee to rival ZZ Top!"

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and dissolved into a fit of giggles. It still weirded Dean out a little how his grown brother could still sound so childlike when he laughed and he didn't notice Sam gathering up another pile of bubbles in his hand.

"You too!" Sam cried as he smashed the bubbles onto his shocked brothers face.

Dean sat there slightly stunned, his nose kinda hurt from the force of his brothers hand, and dripping with bubbles. He looked at his brother sitting on his knees, hand still raised from the sneak attack, his smile slightly faltering for fear that he had upset Dean instead of making him laugh. Not wanting to disappoint the man-child in front of him, Dean burst out laughing. Besides it _was_ kind of funny even though he was now quite wet, this thought made Dean laugh even harder. Sams smile restored itself to its megawatt glory. It was a smile that rarely is seen these days and Dean was glad that his humiliation had brought his beloved brother some joy. Once they had managed to get themselves under control Dean rinsed the shampoo from his brothers hair, again being cautious not to get any in his eyes, and quickly conditioned it. After making sure his brother was free from any of the dirt and blood that covered him after the hunt he reached down and pulled the plug. Helping his brother from the tub he quickly dried him off and wrapped a towel around Sams waist so he could exchange the wet boxers for a pair of clean, dry ones. With his brother clean and dry and dressed in sweats and a shirt, and his hand cleaned and re-dressed, he set him up in his bed and flicked on the television. Flicking through the channels Dean managed to find a child friendly program and left Sam watching it while he took a quick shower and put on his own clean clothing. Dean left the bathroom and instructed Sam to go use the toilet before they turned in. Sam bounced onto his bed and under the covers, snuggling down into his pillow.

"All set?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Sam replied around a yawn and closed his eyes.

Dean turned out the light a settled himself into his own bed.

"Good night Sammy."

"Night Dean, love you." Sam sleepily mumbled into his pillow.

One benefit of this curse might be that Sam can actually get a full nights sleep with out any of the nightmares that usually plague him at nighttime and for that Dean was grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Dean woke early the next morning and dressed quietly. He checked his brother once more and satisfied that he was still sleeping deeply he left the room in search of a convenience store that would hopefully sell fluff. He almost cheered when he noticed the grocery store just down the road from the motel opening for the day. Dashing in he made a quick search of the aisles, gathering up a large jar of fluff, some chocolate spread, bread, ready made pancakes for breakfast, some juice boxes and water. After consideration he also grabbed some fruit and crackers. Making his way back to the front of the store he dumped his groceries on the counter. He spied a coffee machine just beside the door and walked over to grab a large cup while the girl rang up his purchases. On his way back he noticed a display with kids toys and books. Remembering what Rowena had said about making memories Dean selected a couple of colouring books and pencils, a few story books and several toy cars, and if one of those cars was sleek and black and had a vague resemblance to his Impala...well, who could blame him? Dean took his armful of items and coffee and added them to his other items. He smiled sheepishly at the waiting cashier.

"I just got custody of my little brother, thought he might like these" he tried to explain pointing to the toys.

"Oh, that's so sweet."said the young worker. "Do you live around here?" She added with a meaningful smile.

"No, just passing through on our way home" Dean informed her, watching as her smile fell.

"Too bad." She said shrugging.

After paying for the groceries Dean hurried back to the motel all the way cursing Sam for his bad timing. He slipped back into the room, letting out a slight sigh when he found his brother still sleeping soundly, face smooshed into his pillow, mouth open slightly and legs akimbo, sticking out from under his blankets. Dean quickly prepared a breakfast of pancakes with chocolate spread, and fluff for Sam, and cut strawberries and bananas. He put a straw in one of the juice boxes for Sam and placed it all on the small table before going over to wake his brother.

"Sammy" Dean said quietly gently shaking his shoulder. "Hey Sammy, it's time to wake up."

Dean really hated waking his brother from the first undisturbed night sleep he has had in probably years but they needed to hit the road. Sam grumbled and mumbled but finally climbed from his sleep to join the land of the living.

"Dean, don't wanna get up. More sleep please?" Sam whined, rubbing his face with both hands.

"No, sorry buddy, we've got to have some breakfast and then head home."

"K" Sam mumbled from behind his hands then climbed unsteadily from his bed. "Gots to go to the bathroom."

"Okay Sammy, you know where it is and breakfast is on the table when you are done."

"Mm hmmm." Sam replied. With his eyes still half closed he shuffled into the bathroom.

After their modest breakfast, Dean and Sam cleaned up and changed into clean clothes. Jeans and a shirt for Dean and more sweats and a hoodie for Sam. Dean packed their belongings into the Impala and after a final sweep he buckled Sam into the front seat and closed the door. Walking behind the car he checked Sam through the rear window then pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah...mom"

"Is everything okay?"

"Look I need your help with something. I need you to meet me at the bunker. It'll take us about 6 hours to get back, should be there by around 2."

"Dean, can this wait? I am out on a hunt, it's going to be a couple of days."

"No _Mary." _Dean stated emphasizing the use of his mother's name. "It can't wait. I need you, _Sam_ needs you!"

"Okay" Mary hesitated, "I'm about 10 hours away, I can be there later tonight, about...6, if I leave now."

"Thank you." Dean bit out "I'll see you then."

Dean ended the call before his mother could say anything else and put his phone back in his pocket. Taking a moment to settle himself he walked to the drivers side and got into the car. Pasting a smile onto his face he turned toward Sam.

"All set Sammy?"

"Yep!" Sam replied "where's we going?"

Dean sighed and looked out the windshield, "Home" he said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Despite more pit stops than expected, it seems Sams bladder had shrunk along with his age, the brothers made it back to the bunker slightly after 2pm. After emptying the Impala and putting their dirty laundry in the machine, Dean spent a few hours playing with Sam and his shiny new cars. The spent the afternoon 'driving' the cars around the map table in the War Room, making engine noises and loud screeches. Dean had forgotten how nice it could be just to forget about the world and have some innocent fun for a change, do something that didn't involve researching the latest big bad and chasing down the things that go bump in the night.

"Dean, I's hungry" Sam said while crashing two cars together somewhere in Australia. Dean checked his watch surprised to see it was after 5pm.

"Yeah, me too Sammy. What shall we have?"

"Fluff and choc'late sandwich, please."

"Okay, but only because you used your manners." Dean stood and ruffled his brothers hair in a way that he knew would bother Sam if he was mentally his proper age.

Setting Sam at a table in the library with his colouring book he went into the kitchen to prepare their food. Returning to the library with plates of food and a beer for himself and a small juice for Sam, he set the food and drinks on the table and sat down opposite his brother. Taking the dish towel that was draped over his shoulder he dropped it onto the seat beside him and began to eat.

"Is that a good sandwich Sammy?"

Sam looked up and nodded with a smile. "Yep!" He replied, putting the remainder of the sandwich down he went back to his colouring.

Dean chuckled and shook his head wondering how his grown brother could still manage to smear chocolate spread and marshmallow across his face. Dean quickly finished his meal and cleared his dishes, returning to the library with a fresh beer he stood behind his brother to look at the picture Sam had coloured.

"Here," Sam said handing Dean a green pencil "You'se colour that one." He said pointing to a picture of a troll on the opposite page.

Dean took the pencil and sat down next to his brother. He began to color the picture Sam had pointed to. They sat and coloured for a while, chatting quietly.

"This ones me, and this ones you and here's daddy, and that ones Uncle Bobby" Sam chattered away, between bites of his sandwich and putting colourful scribbles over each of the characters faces as he was saying who they where. A noise from the door above them made Dean look up.

"Dean? Are you here?" Mary called as she closed the door.

"Down here!" Dean called back. He stood and went to meet Mary. "Thanks for coming." He said.

"So what's the big emergency that I had to leave my hunt?" Mary asked looking over at Sam she greeted him. Sam raised his head and froze at the sight of the strange woman in front of him. "What is that all over your face Sam?" She asked.

"It's fluff and chocolate" Dean informed her.

"Why does he have fluff and chocolate on his face?" She asked, slightly horrified.

"Because he has been cursed and right now he thinks he is four, and when he was four all he would eat was chocolate spread and fluff." Dean stated.

"Dean?" Came a small voice across the room.

Dean moved back to his brother.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Who's that lady?" Sam had shrunk down into his chair, trying to make himself small and un-noticeable. There was something familiar about the lady in front of him but he couldn't remember. Dean rounded the table and put a comforting arm around Sams shoulders, crouching beside him.

"That's our mom, Sammy" he said gently, pointing towards Mary as she stood slightly stunned by the scene in front of her. Sam turned to face his brother.

"But you'se said mommy was gone into heaven." Sam said quietly.

"Yes, yes I did say that but sometimes, only on special occasions, heaven gives mommy's back and this is one of those times." Dean smiled at Sam trying to reassure him.

"Oh, Okay. She is my mommy?"

"Yeah Sammy, she is your mommy. Want to say 'hello'?"

Sam turned towards his mother. He scrutinised her for a moment, making Mary shift uncomfortably, then broke into a huge smile.

"Hi mommy! Looks at the picture I drewed." He said holding up his book, sending his pencils rolling in all directions. Dean quickly gathered the runaways and placed them beside Sam.

"It's very nice Sam." Mary replied. Satisfied Sam put the book down and continued to colour.

Dean stood and re-joined his mother quickly and quietly filling her in on the situation. They both stood watching Sam for a moment as he sang to himself and coloured his picture.

"I don't understand Dean, if this curse is going to wear off, why do you need me for this?"

Dean was prevented from responding when Sam reached for his drink and knocked it over, sending a small river of juice across the table. Dean moved to quickly right the fallen glass and picking up the dish towel he had placed on the chair earlier he placed it over the spill.

"I's sorry!" Sam said, shrinking into his chair, looking up at Dean with fearful eyes.

"It's okay Sammy." Quickly reassuring Sam. "Quick, pick up your book before it gets wet."

Sam quickly grabbed his colouring book and twisted his body to get it away from the spreading liquid.

"I's sorry Dean! I's sorry mommy, I didn't mean too! I's sorry!" He repeated, his eyes darting around to room.

"It's okay Sammy" Dean soothed in a soft voice. "Dads not here Sam, you're not in any trouble." Dean gave it brother a gently smile trying to calm him while quickly cleaning the spill, but Sam still seemed unsure.

"Didn't mean it. I's sorry." Sam said, almost to him self, a tear slipping from his eye.

Rolling up the wet towel Dean placed it on Sams empty plate.

"It's alright Sammy," Dean said "No-one is mad at you, isn't that right _mom_?"

"That's right Sammy," Mary answered, breaking from the shock she had been in at the scene that had just unfolded before her. She started to approach Sam but hesitated, instinctively looking to Dean for permission. Dean gave a small nod and she moved around the table to crouch by Sams side. "No-one is mad at you." She gave Sam an encouraging smile.

"See Sammy? It's all good." Dean said "Hey, how's your book? Did it get wet?"

Sam examined his colouring book and shook his head.

"No, is dry." He replied.

"That's great!" Dean exclaimed. "How about you move down to this end of the table and I'm just going to have a chat with mom in the kitchen for a sec. Do you want some more juice?"

"Yes please." Sam answered, gathering up his pencils and moving to another chair.

Dean looked at his mom and with a quick flick of his head he turned and walked into the kitchen. Mary gave Sam a quick glance to make sure he was settled and followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Dean had deposited Sams plate and wet towel in the basin and was pouring a small amount of juice into the glass when Mary entered.

"You really don't need me here for this Dean. I don't understand why you called me off a hunt for this." She said. "You said the curse will wear off soon and you've clearly got this covered."

Dean rounded angrily on his mother.

"I know I've got this _Mary_!" he spat at her. "Do you know how I know I've got this? I know I've got this because I did it the first time! I raised that kid in there and that's all he remembers! Sam has no memories of you! None...zero! And I stupidly thought that maybe, as his mother, _maybe_ you would want to rectify that...or did I think wrong?"

Mary looked at her first born, the challenge in his eyes. The one that said '_go on, let us down one more time.' _She dropped her eyes and nodded.

"No, you're right Dean." She said quietly. "Of course I want to help you boys."

She reached out and picked up the juice.

"Thank you Dean." She gave a small smile. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"I'm not doing this for you." Dean stated, the threat clear.

Mary knew that if she let Sam down in any way in Deans eyes, she would lose both her boys forever. Meeting Deans eyes she gave him a nod and turned to take Sam his juice.

"Mom," Dean said halting Mary in her tracks, slightly turning back. "Don't make me regret this."

Again Mary nodded, not trusting her voice, she tightened her grip on the glass and left to raise her baby.

A/N Thanks everyone for your reviews and support, if you want to read more of 'little' Sam, Dean and Mary, the story will continue in the sequel "Getting to Know You." :)


End file.
